Shy lovers
by myheartsegg
Summary: I was away for two years studying abroad; attending a high school in "The big apple". Never once did her face leave my thoughts. I came back, I couldn't stand the thought of being separated anymore. But when I see her, she's a bit different...? Fluff. Lots of it. One shot as an apology for those who are still waiting for the new chapters of my stories. :3


A lecture again...

I tuned out and let my eyes wander as a girl who, coincidentally happened to be my neighbor and also long time crush, came to scold me about just loitering around doing nothing all day; especially after just recently moving in.

I skipped past her words and looked her over while she wasn't paying attention. Today she wore a floral patterned dress that reached just past her knees, matching flats, and had her straight auburn hair pinned up in a twisted bun that was securely fastened to the back of her head.

Looking closer at her face, there was a fine layer of makeup that hid barely noticeable blemishes on her now lean and mature face.

Still zoned out, my eyes drifted to somewhere around her middle section, and they started go faze off to the scene behind her when her delicate hand came to her hip.

The soft, flowing material gave way to her small and elegant palm until it was resting comfortably on her left. Incredibly enough, she was surprisingly thin and had grown some curves over the past few years.

I stared at the hand against her side wondering how thin she actually was. How much had she changed in the last few years I had been in 'The Big Apple' instead of here, watching over her?

Without thinking, my toned (not overly muscled) arms extended towards her, and my hands came up to grip her waist.

Each hand took a side, and I held her with a firm hand. Making sure she wouldn't run away as I studied her.

She let out a squeaky shout of surprise and covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment.

Glancing up from where my hands held her waist, I looked at the startled expression she wore, which was a nice shade of pink.

"W-wh-what a-are you doing!?" She screeched. Her eyes burned with something close to anger, but there was something else present also.

I continued to look into those almost neon green eyes and thought of my answer before blurting things out.

After what seemed to an hour full of awkward silence, I opened my mouth and my only response was,

"You're surprisingly skinny, huh? Usually nobody would notice your curves because you always wear loose fitting clothes like this one."

I indicate her outfit with a nod of my head without letting go of her waist. Looking down at her feet, she turned an even darker shade of pink that closely resembled red.

Even cuter.

"W-w-wha... Th-that's...!" Pouting her lips, she cut off her useless stuttering, and silenced herself, unable to find words to say.

Instead of using words, she opted to go with another method: force.

Wriggling uncomfortably in my grip, she tried to pry my fingers away, without much success.

(Unlike how she can solve a question thrown at her with innate accuracy and impeccable speed... what!? I've seen her in action, and even for a laze like me, that's impressive and impossible unless you're an elite.)

I smiled a bit at her failing attempts to fend me off, and leaned in, whispering into her ear, "You can't escape from me. You never could."

Her head snapped up and she bit her lip, searching my eyes for any mercy. Seemingly coming to an answer, she resorted to her last card.

The ace in the hole, the one that _always_ gets the guys; her ultra big, super sad, this-would-mean-the-world-to-me puppy dog eyes.

putting on the biggest, roundest, shiniest, and not to mention, _s__addest_ eyes I have _ever_ seen, she gazed at me like "Puss in boots" from "Shrek".

_**Arg, mannnn... I hate it when she pulls "the eyes" on me. The last time I calculated the chances in grade school, they had a 75% chance of persuading me. But since its been so long I've seen it, I think my immunity has lowered... shit!**_

Biting down on the inside of my cheek hard, I held my ground and stared at her, unwilling to let her have her way. This time I would win!

We stared at each other, the battle of our wills shown through the storm of determination spread across our faces.

Finally, her ultra sad face gave way, forming a kinder expression as her facial muscles slackened. I had won.

Looking down at the pavement once again, she let her hands drop listlessly to her sides, admitting defeat.

Smirking triumphantly, I say out loud, "Good girl. I'm not the wimp I used to be, you know?"

Twitching slightly, she turned even darker until she was tomato red.

Absolutely adorable.

Did this woman know how bewitching she could be?!

Chuckling at my Casanova moment, I let my grip on her torso droop, and instead pull her into a bear hug, covering her entire back with my long limbs.

It had been a long time since I had last held her like this. It was a familiar and nostalgic gesture that I had longed to do for the two years I was in high school abroad, unable to see her.

Muffled shouts of protest were shouted into my shirt, but she didn't struggle from the warm advance. It was good that she knew escape was futile when it came to me.

I let her squirm for a bit, while I enjoyed the comforting silence before opening my mouth to speak.

"I missed you... a lot. You became even cuter than the last time I saw you. We should go out some time."

I release her from my embrace, already regretting the time we spent was to be kept to a short "greeting". (I needed to unpack my stuff and officially move in after the two years I was gone.)

Winking at her, I smile sincerely before starting to turn.

"... Wait!" My body tenses, and my feet freeze in place, as I wait for her to speak again.

There's a tug on the back of my sweater, and I risk a glace back, hoping that after seeing her face, I would still have the will power to walk away and not whisk her up in my arms and carry her back into my room bridal style to make love to her.

Her face is still the charming shade of tomato red, and I ask, "Yes? What is it?"

Her mouth opens and closes several times, like a fish gasping for air.

She manages to choke out a strangled, "That... the d-d-date... I... I accept..."

Grinning broadly, I say, "Good! How about this Saturday, at the mall, at... Let's say, 10am?"

She nods without looking up.

Still grinning like an idiot in love (which I am), I give her a quick peck on her forehead and walk back towards my house.

As I reach the first steps to the house, I stick one hand in my pocket and wave without looking back.

"I... I'll see you then!" I hear her shout.

"Yeah. See you then." I reply.

I don't have to look back to know that she blushing furiously and nodding slowly, dumbfounded at the sudden reunion.

After all, I had known her most of my life. Now all was left was to wait till the weekend and see if we could become official...


End file.
